Changes
by Watching-The-Sunset
Summary: Emma finds herself in a different world, with no memory of what HER world looks like, She knows her first name, last name, her language, and her cats name. She knows she has to breathe and eat, she knows most animals, just nothing about her world or family, on her way to try to go back home, she meets a group of friends, and together they work to get home.
1. Chapter 1

She could just remember holding her cat, and rocking back and forth back and forth, until she fell asleep, and came here, she didnt remember why she was, or anything about herself, or her parents, her friends, where she lived. She knew Charlie, her cat, a long-haired grey cat with yellow-green eyes. All she knew was that she woke up in darkness, more of, in a dark room, there were 6 exits, or 6 entrys. She didnt care, she just stayed there, holding her cat "No" she scolded as her cat tried to paw her way from Emma's arms "You cant explore..not now" she murmured, listening to anything she could, she heard foot steps, not very heavy, but not light either.

_thump-thump-thumpthump _they echoed off the walls. _thumpthumpthump thumpthump_ they started to come closer, until a boy, looking around 6ft tall, maybe 13 or 14, stepped into the room, Emma cowered in a corner, gripping her cat tightly, she had her long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail, her glasses were a bit smuged by a paw print-Charlies doing- she had a long-for-her red sweater on, the sleeves went past her hands, and jeans, she had white sneakers on with thick soles. The boy stared at her, then held out a hand. "Hello" he said, his short straw berry blonde hair fell in his emerald green eyes, a large husky, with coal black and creamy white fur, with icy blue eyes stared at them, then snickered and sat down. Emma took his hand and he pulled her up, she stared at him, then the husky, then back.

"Husky's arent supposed to snicker..." she muttered to herself, she looked back up "um..hi..?" she murmured quietly, letting go of the boys hand, he was taller than her, she was only five feet tall, so the boy was about a foot taller than her. "So, you've been damned with us then too" He said "wh-what?" Emma asked, she played with a lace on her sweater idly "And what do you mean 'we'?" she asked again "Just listen" They boy grumbled, putting a finger under her chin and raising her head so she'd look at him again. "We dont know what to call this place, but it changes. all the time, one moment we could be on a sandy beach and the next you're on the edge of a volcano" he said, his eyes fogging from the memory "Thats when we lost Cameron" he murmured quietly, then shaking his head feircely, he looked back down at her "uhh, sorry" he murmured, there are-"

"More of us"

Emma turned her head to the source of the sound, a girl, looking to be around 5'9, with black hair and jack-o'-lantern orange eyes, revealed herself from the darkness. She stood in the doorway, on her shulder, perched a poofy parrot, with all shades of blue, blending beautifuly, he had a soft, pale pink beak and deep, dark blue eyes, "Ohh, look its a new girl -squak- now you wont be alo-squak-ne with Allison anymore" "Oh shut up Perry" "Perry!" "Tally!" Andy and Jane yelped, "wh-what..?" Emma murmured, shocked "How did-did theyyyy..?" She trailed off "no use hiding it now" Jane muttered "So" Andy started "Your cat there should be able to talk after around an hour of breathing in the air here." He muttered, "Where are the others" Andy demanded, sudenly grabbing Emma's wrist, "over there" Jane said, jerking her head over her shoulder, gesturing they were somewhere back there. Andy towed Emma along with Jane, she stayed quiet while towing Charlie along with her. _Whos Jason? and Tie? TIE GREW 10 FEET TALL?! thats supposed to be normal? Why are they so exited? _Emma had these thoughts camping in her head until new ones popped in, _Why am i here? Why cant i remember anything? Who am i?_


	2. Chapter 2

"So..how many more is there?" Emma asked, slightly pulling against Andy's grip "four more. Jason, Allison, Quinton and Ares." Jane replied, still leading the way, she came to a stop suddenly "Shit" She muttered, they'd come to two paths, one left and one right, Jane huffed exasperatedly "I-im not sure where th-ey are, this way" she pointed to the left "or that way" She pointed to the right, she kicked a rock, the black walls of the maze suddenly started to melt away, Emma watched in horror.

"Change!" A voice screeched from the right path "RUN!" Jane yelled, bolting down the right path, andy followed, Emma being dragged along with them, a girl with red hair and brown eyes wearing blue sweater with jeans on and her hair up in pigtails riding something that looked like a dinosaur-snake cross, that looked just as big as a dinosaur, came bounding into view, "Allison!" Andy yelled, Jane hopped on the dinosaur thing with Allison, followed by Andy, and Emma "Wat happened to the others?" Jane and Andy asked "They're okay, just getting ready for the change" Allison replied. "Good" Andy said, Allison noticed Emma after a bit "A new girl huh? Nice" She commented. Andy nodded. "Alright, they're up ahead." Allison said, suddenly they burst into a clearing, maybe the heart of the changing maze, where Emma had a good view of them.

The floor collapsed under them. "Uh-Oh" Perry squaked, suddenly he leapt off Jane's shoulder, he grew bigger, stretching, his bones snapped and crunched in the transformation, he became dog like, with huge wings and his original head, a griffin. He swooped down and collected the falling kids, Emma then noticed they all looked at least a year older than her. and better yet, they all had an animal of some kind with them. Jane stood on the dinosaur snake's back "be careful.

dont want to hurt Isssie" Allison hissed, Jane nodded, "Hey, guys!" she yelled "We found another one!" The other kid's attention was suddenly trained on Jane, she motioned behind her where Andy and Emma were sitting, "A girl" she said, she turned her head and hissed "whats your name?" "Emma" She replied

"Her name's Emma"  
"Alright is now a good time?"

An exasperated voice came from the griffin's back "Indeed it is Quintin" Jane said, crossing her arms, she sat back down on Isssie. They were on flat ground, Perry brought the kids over to stable ground, Emma watched in awe as the black, dark maze started crumbling away, becoming a grassy ground, buildings came and built them selves "This is a big change.." Andy muttered, holding his breath, soon, the entire maze had melted away, creating something resembling a city "A city..?" Andy gasped "Whats a city?" Emma asked, Allison Jane and Andy looked at her as if she'd grew another head. "You dont know what a city is?" Allison asked gently Emma shook her head. "I can't remember anything" she murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma didnt know these kid's names, she looked at Jane "Who are those kids?" She asked quietly Jane pointed to one kid that looked, maybe twelve, about 5'7 ft tall, with dark black short hair that hung in his eyes, he had one blue eye and one green eye. On his shoulder, a ferret clung, it had light cream fur and chocolate brown stripes, with a 'mask' of dark chocolate fur on his face "Thats Ares and his ferret, Masked Bandit" she whispered.

She pointed to another kid, one that looked 5'9 and maybe 13. He had dark, dark, poofy brown hair that hung in front of his eyes so you couldnt see them, his bangs curled up abit at the ends to make it look poofy, his hair looked quite thick, curled up on his head, a snow white lizard perched, it had red eyes, an albino "Thats Jason and Tie" Jane murmured "Do you see him over there?" She pointed to another guy, last kid in the group on Perry's back.

"thats Quintin" The boy looked to be about 5'7ft tall, and maybe 12-13, he had dark hair, Emma supposed it was dyed, and ice-blue eyes. He carried a small, snow-white doe, she looked as though she had an atrificial leg. "and thats Autumn, Quintin found her and saved her, she'd lost her leg, and he couldnt leave her there, so he took her to a hospital and kept her." Jane said, still trying to keep her balance on Isssie, suddenly, Autumn bayed and tried to scramble out of Quintin's arms, she raced away, towards the city.


	4. Chapter 4

Quintin gasped, and tore off after her, flying across the field of grass towards the city. Jane looked at Andy, Andy looked at Allison, and Allison whispered something in Isssie's ear. he took off after the two, Perry doing the same, Jason and Tie leapt off of Perry, Tie grew in transformation, catching Jason and landing safely, they strode towards the running two. Ares and MaskedBandit slid away and MaskedBandit grew aswell, changing quite a bit, he got horns that curled behind his ears and a longer tail, shorter body, and longer legs.

"Think we might be going" Andy winked, he jumped off Isssie with Tally, who was _alot _bigger now. But still the same. Jane pulled away and leapt on Perry, who flew off with the others. It had been around an hour, like Andy said, Emma looked down at Charlie, who looked up at her, "What are yo-Wait..lalalaaaa-i can talk! I CAN TALK" She yowled happily. Emma storked her cats head "can you do that?" She asked, reffering to the other's animals transforming "I-uhh-think?" She asked, Allison looked behind her to stare at the two "Well, Charlie, think of-oh gosh i've never done this Andy has- try to think of, getting bigger. growing, and then it should just come naturally."

She said nervously "Yepyep-got it" Charlie said, she closed her eyes, thinking harder and harder, until, a stabbing pain shot through her body, she _did _start to grow, her legs got a little longer, her fur shrunk, her ears became stubbier, and her fangs became longer. She was now, a grey, short haired, greenish-yellow eyed saber-tooth tiger. Exept a few small changes. she had horns that curled behind her ears like MaskedBandit's. She still had a long tail, and her fur was still grey. she was alot bigger than Emma, makeing her-waitwait- _him _rideable "Allison what the hell happened to Charlie?" "Ahh-He pulled a Bend on ya' Emma" "As in?" "As in, she changed genders, it only lasts until they go back to their normal forms, but its acctually quite rare for them to do that" Allison replied scientificly.

"Alrighty then" Emma sighed, Charlie leapt off of poor Isssie, who's been carrying his weight for a while. Emma leapt on Charlies back, and he sped towards the others, his legs pumped as he sped towards them, the two caught up with the stampeeding others, Andy whistled and grinned "Nice" he said, Emma nodded smiling, she sped ahead, trying to find the Snow-white deer in all of the colour..There! between the buildings. the deer cowered there, Emma whispered in Charlies ear "Block the exit, i'll carry her" She leapt off of the saber's back, Charlie blocked the exit as Emma had asked, his bulky figure dooing well, Emma scooped up the bleating deer, holding her gently. She climbed back on Charlie's back, they sped another way through the maze of a city.


	5. Chapter 5

The others, meaning, Andy and Tally, Allison and Isssie, Jane and Perry, Jason and Tie, Ares and MaskedBandit, along with Quintin, split up. Bad news for Emma, Charlie and Autumn. The city was literally like a maze, dead end's along with towering walls of buildings. Autumn bleated again, suddenly, her bones started to break and shift, her legs became longer, her body thickened, her neck lengtene, and a large rack grew atop his head. Another genderbender. His eyes shone a bright ice blue. There was a thicker, more ragged part of fur crowning is neck.

his tail was somewhat longer tan most deer tails. A yelp echoed to from a path through the maze of buildings. Emma, Charlie and Autumn all raced in that directon. It was Quintin. He was surrounded by small figures. They were furry, but that only made them look more revolting. They were covered, head-to-toe, in dried _blood_. Dried blood. They're fur was matted to thir skinny bodies, the stood on two legs, they were gnome-ish, but, they looked like they could do damage. Long, thick, blood stained teeth poked out from their bottom lips, and snaggly claws protruded from their fingertips.

They had no pupils. Or eyes. Where their eyes should have been, were dark, empty sockets. "Damnit!" Emma muttered, Autumn leapt over three rows of the creatures to aid Quintin. Emma leapt on Charlie's back and did the same. Charlie, being in his protective form, was definately a force to be reckoned with. He swept paths clear of the things. Disembowling them, decapitating them, bloodloss, on and on, few got to Emma, but when they did, they showed no mercy. Her arms were crimson. Bite and scratch marks galore. most were around her feet, all were very deep. Not to mention painful.

She clung to Charlie, Quintin noticed this, he whispered something in Autumn's ear and the buck charged through the rows and rows of creatures and he motioned to the saber-cat to follow, Charlie, did so, he already knew Emma was struggling to breathe, a creature leapt towards Charlie, Autumn, reared an kicked the creature, sending it flying away, the ran, trough the maze-city, they passed Jane an Perry, flying above "Jane!" Quintin yelled, waving his arms, Jane flew down on Perry's back "oh no.." She murmured, her eyes laying on Emma, who clung to Charlie's back as though her dear life depended on it. Her eyes were slightly glazed over, her gashes bled heavily "Yeah…Jason is gonna have to see to her.." Jane murmured, "Well, look at ow bad she's bleeding, might want to find him um, I don't know, _now_" Quintin hissed sarcasticly "I-I'm.. Fi-ne.." Emma coughed hoarsly; she blinked a few times, taking in her surroundings slowly, it'd happened in a blur, a sudden change.

They were, in a forest, by the looks of it, it might've been the middle of the afternoon, for the sun swept through the thick ceiling of leaves above, animals made their noises, all at once, it almost sounded like a jungle, without a word said, a herd of _pegasi _floated down from the sky, a coal-black, with deep, blood red eyes lead the snow-white ones. Emma looked up through dull eyes, the black pegasus, not much taller than Charlie, clip-clopped towards them, Emma blacked out then.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma heard things like she was in a pool of water, though, somethings were clearer than other's. "_Might've been _the poison_ or something along _those lines" Emma didn't really recognize the voice, but she did recognize the clip-clop of hooves against the ground, "_I gave her a _shot _of the _risistant _so she should be fine, but she should _watch out _for anything else, _eccsessive bleeding_, things like that." _Emma raised her head an blinked her eyes slowly, she felt Charlie, now in her regular, house cat sized form, sitting in her small duffle bag, which Emma completely forgot about, she was supprised she hadnt noticed it sooner.

She was sitting on the coal black Pegasus's back. She sat up, her movements quite jerky. The pegasus, now notcing it's rider had awoken, neighed, Jason, Quintin, Andy and Jane looked at Emma, "I told you she'd be fine" Jason said with a grin towards Andy and Quintin, who glared at him in return, which just made him laugh as hard as he could. "Who exactly is this?" Emma muttered, pointing down towards her _trusty steed._ "That would be the pegasus that would'nt leave us alone until we gave up and let him carry you" Andy replied, "Where'd you guys get the horses from?" Emma said, looking towards the horses her friends were riding.

"A stable we found" Jason replied, jerking his thumb over his shoulder, indicating it was behind them now. "And before you ask, we've been walking for maybe an hour, no sign of the things that attacked us" Quintin sighed, Emma noticed that Quintin had wounds of his own, they just wer'nt as bad as her own. Emma looked up to the sky, they'd traveled through the forest until they broke through, it seemed they found a cobble stone road to follow, trees flanked their path on either side. Shimmering stars twinkled above, the horses neighed and whinnyed, "I think the horses are tired now guys.." Emma trailed off, she did and didn't want to be heard.

Jason noded in aggrement "Probably, lets stop here, its not like anyone else would be here to stop us "Where's Allison and Ares?" Emma asked "No clue" Jane replied dryly, a gasp echoed trough the air, Jason was being held up against a tree by the neck, he dangled mid air, his own hands trying desperately to tear away the one suffocating him. Emma's steed whinnyed and charged forward on command, jumping to the side and kicking Jason's near-murderer away, Emma's steed bucked and neighed, kicking the opponent to the ground. Mouth foaming, bloodshot eyes, it looked past hysteria, but it was what it was. Another human.


	7. Chapter 7

Next it all happened in a blur. Andy shot forward, something in his hand shone coldly off of the dull light of the moon above. Emma could'nt see what happened next. The crazy man fell back with a bone shattering _thump_, a knife handle stuck out of his chest, Andy dragged Jason over to Quintin, Emma and Jane, Emma leap off of the coal black pegsus, kneeled over and stuck her fingers over Jason's wrist, she felt a dull beat, she nodded up to Andy, she stood up, and had to swallow the nausea in her throat back down.

Andy killed someone. Without any second thoughts. He placed a hand on her shoulder; she flinched, but didn't move away, he sighed. "It was Jason or him. I chose Jason" He answered her thoughts. Emma bit her lower lip "Well, what do we do wit-" A rustle from the bushes became audible and cut her off. Allison, Ares, MaskedBandit and Isssie charged out of the bushes "RUN!" The duo yelled, cutting through the trees on the other side of the road. Emma looked at Andy, Andy at Quintin, And Quintin at Jane, something bolted out of the bushes where Allison and Ares had come from. Emma's steed reared. She was over to him in seconds, Charlie was still slung over Emma's shoulder, sound asleep.

Emma hoped she would stay that way. At least until everything was over and they werent peppered with questions. The thing made a sound that would never leave Emma's ears again. It blasted from the thing's twisted jaws. Its eyes were open all the way, bulging out of its head and threating to fall out. Its snaggly teeth were twisted at angles some wouldnt think possible. Its hands were distorted and ugly, its legs looked like someone cut them off at the knee, its ugly, fat torso was covered in bulbous mounds of flesh.

The whole thing's body pulsed disgustingly. Its facial features were hard to make out, the mounds covered the whole thing, not to mention, it was fast as hell. They all turned and ran, Perry grew to his protective form and took off with Jane and Jason, Tally went protective form too, Emma climbed aboard her aquaintence, who took off into the air no commands needed. This _thing _roared louder than before and Emma was amazed she didn't go deaf.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma saw a flash of silver go above her head, on instinct; her hand shot out and grabbed it. A pistol. Emma's gaze flashed down to Andy, who had another in his own hand. Something nearly collided with Emma's pegasus's left wing, they jerked sharply to the right, Emma yelped, she gritted her teeth, and grasped her steed's neck.

She had no idea how to use a pistol, she'd shot a pellet gun at a tree before..once. She gulped, and let go of her steed's neck, she suffled around, to face the monster. Aim. _Crack._ A bullet shot through the air. It shot through the monster's deformed left hand, another shot, not her own. _Andy_ she thought, this bullet struck the monster's eye, it screamed in pain, but then, it ran faster after them.

"Shit".

"You must be joking".  
Emma glanced down towards the voice, Charlie, her head sticking out of her duffle bag.  
"Tell me everything".  
"Not now".  
"Where'd you get _that?"_ she nodded towards the pistol

"Not. Now. Charlie" Emma snapped.  
"Fine Mrs. Angry pants" Charlie retorted

".. Sorry"

"LOOK OUT!"

Emma turned, the monster was reaching towards them with an outstretched hand. Charlie went protective form. Emma gasped "No! Don't go after it!"

"Too late."

Charlie turned to her, a grin on his face "I'll be fine" and with that, he leapt, mid-transform. As he landed, the transformation complete. Emma held back screeching at Charlie to get back with her. Instead, she aimed the pistol. _Crack-crack-crack_. More bullet's fired at the monster, it roared, Emma fired at its tounge. It hit home. It squealed in agony, Charlie leapt up the thing's knobby legs, his claws leaving deep marks as he ran up the monster. He reached up to the monster's chest. The monster only helped Charlie. It clawed at it's own chest with stubby arms, he couldn't reach Charlie as long as he stayed square in the middle.

The monster jerked foreward in a fall. Emma's eyes widened and her mout agape "Charlie, move!" She ran off of her steeds back without second thought, she dove through the air, Perry rushed under her and caught her, Jane looking at her, worry in her eyes "Let me help him!" Emma screamed. Charlie leapt, twisting 'round mid-air, he landed on the ground with a thump, yowled, collapsed, and didn't move. Emma leapt off of Perry's back this time, clearing the short fall between her and the ground. Maybe 6ft. Tie skidded to a stop the monster collasped also, maybe 25feet away from Charlie, Jason jumped off of Tie and raced over to Charlie, now in normal form. Emma started hyperventalating, breathing in and out, in and out, over and over, Jason did a pulse check, and..he nodded. Emma flew over to Charlie and craddled her in her arms. "You idiot" Emma sniffled, hugging the fluffy cat to her chest.

"So, anyone want to sleep right about now?" Andy called, sliding off Tally, who shrank to normal form. Allison and Ares came out of the bushes with Isssie and MaskedBandit. Now in their normal forms, everyone agreed, they traveled a while away from the dead monster, and crashed in a small clearing, where they fell asleep for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma woke up to strange warmth. She shifted, noticing an outstretched arm was wrapped around her, she turned her head and saw the arm belonged to Andy, she tried to schooch away without waking him, and everyone else up, and she ended up failing, he woke up in a moment, noticed his arm was wrapped around Emma, and leapt to is feet, blushing, not to mention waking eveyone up.

Quintin and Jason's reactions were the best, Jason just started laughing his ass off, while Quintin gave Andy a strange look, Andy, then shrugged while grinning, Ares just shook his head, and Allison and Jane looked at each other and smiled.

Charlie, had a broken paw, and Jason tried his best to make a small cast for her so the bone's could return to their former places, Jason'd reported that the reason she'd collapsed after the fall, was because she'd had a small heart attack, which made Emma hold Charlie even closer.

"Uhh.."  
"Just shush"  
"No"  
"This never happened"  
"But..-"  
Andy'd put his finger to Emma's lips to quiet her  
"Okay?"  
"Mmmn hmmm"  
He stepped away.

"I think Andy's got something for you" Jane whispered to Emma  
"Pfft-no, he can't"  
"Sure he could, why do you think Jason starts laughing his ass off whenever thing's like this happen? He's onto him. That's why"

Jane grinned, then tapping Emma's shoulder, pointing to Andy and Jason talking. Andy had his arms folded across his chest, talking low, Jason, grinning the whole time, nodded, seeming, laid back, perfectly calm.

Andy sighed, and turned away, walking over to the closest tree. He sat down in the shade, the hot sun filtered through the leaves, which floated down from the treetops. Tally sat down beside him, panting. "Maybe I should go over to him?" Emma asked, turning to Jane an Allison. Both nodded. Emma shuffled over to him. 

"Hi"

"Hey"  
"Whats up?"

"Nothin' much.. obviously"  
"Question"  
"Hmm?"  
"Where'd you get all the weapons? Knives, pistols, im curious"  
"Made 'em"  
"Really?!"  
"Yup, father's a bladesmith, taught me everything he knows"  
"That's awesome"  
"Well, it can definately a pain, but it's useful..i guess"  
"What else have you made?" Emma sat down beside him  
"Swords, axes, once a katana.."  
"That's pretty amazing"  
"As I said, its useful, but when you don't have the right tools or supply's, its useless.."

He sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

A scream errupted from the right. Emma and Andy leapt to their feet. Emma looked over at Andy, he pulled a knife out from a bag slung around his broad shoulders. He offered it to her. She nodded, and took the knife.

They approached where they'd heard the scream. They'd told the other's that they could check it out, better two than a group.. right? Andy lead the way, simply because he'd heard it better. He pushed past out stretched brances, and slowly, they came to a small clearing. There was a kid, maybe 12, a bit shorter than Ares, he had ginger red hair, and, strangely, light purple eyes.

Andy stepped out, Emma behind him, infront of the kid "Who the hell are you?!" He shrieked, taking a step back, Emma winced as he screamed "You look older than me, and yet you scream like a two year old, she muttered, Andy started laughing at her remark, making the kid, give the two of them a disgusted look.

"Well, well, don't suppose it's another?" Quintin appeared from the bushes at the other end of the clearing

"We told you _all"_ Andy paused, letting the others hear, he just noticed the sound of their breathing "To stay back at camp"

"Well, that would just be no fun, now would it?" Jason walked out beside Quintin, Jane and Allison came out from behind Emma and Andy.

"Holy shit"  
"I have a feeling already that this kid's gonna be an ass"  
"Yep"

"You know I can hear you right?"  
Emma glanced at the kid  
"Oh, good, come join this conversation if you don't mind" She muttered sarcasticly, the kid was infront of her in a second, he was taller than her, so she took a step back, she took out the knife and pointed it in his direction.

"You dont have the guts"  
"Try me"

"Alright"

He grabbed bolted over and lifted Quintin into the air by the throat, Emma's breath caught in her own, she gulped, and walked over, Quintin dangled, his feet thrashing. "Well, trying to commit murder now are we?" Emma spat at the kid, got the knife into the right position, ad stabbed him in his left shoulder.

He dropped Quintin with a scream of pain, Emma walked back to Andy's side, and handed him the knife. Jason, now hauling back a near-faint Quintin, shrugged as Andy shot a glance at him, more questioning than anything, Ares just didn't care, Allison and Jane were stairing, open mouthed, at Emma, she shrugged, and sat down, she felt a strange, crawling sensation up her arm, she looked over, it was a small, squirrel-like creature, it had two eyes on each side, two, three inch tall ears, and its fluffy tail was 6 inches long, its fur was softer than anything Emma'd felt before.. not that she rememebered feeling anything soft, other than Charlie.

Andy looked down and saw the small creature, now perched on Emma's shoulder, and sat beside her "That's cool lookin'" he said, petting the small creatures peanut butter coloured fur. She nodded looking down at it, it had silver coloured eyes, not to mention, small fangs, Emma stroked it, suddenly remembering Charlie was in her duffle bag again, asleep, she shrugged, the little creature climbed down to her hand, with her free hand, she reached into her duffle bag, and pulled out an apple, "Peanut" Emma murmured, still petting the creature "What?" Andy aske with a laugh "Peanut. Im going to name him Peanut" She looked into his emerald green eyes and grinned. Peanut hopped onto Emma's head, they just laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

Peanut made a small, strange sound, "eeiewl" ((E-ewl)) and bit into the apple Emma'd gave him a moment ago. He hopped back down to her shoulder with the apple, nibbling it. Making soft, "umnumnum" noises while chewing it. An in-human gargleing screech rang through the air. Peanut looked up, and dove into Emma's duffle bag. A something, it had thick, moist cyan blue skin, it dove towards Emma and Andy, 

"Close your eyes"  
"But-bu-"

"Just do it!"

Emma understood what he was going to do as soon as he unseathed a long, thick sword, her eyes slammed shut just before the sword connected with the creature's jugular, blood splattered everywhere.

She felt a hand over her eyes, she shuddered.

"Not yet"

"Why cant I look?"  
"Because I said so"  
"Oh, so you're my mother now are you Jane?" 

Jane sighed.

"Its not a pretty sight you know"  
"Obviously, Andy just decaptitated a whateveritwas"  
"And you don't want to see the mess it made"

"Well what if I do?"

"You just don't"

…

"Oh..My…."  
"What?!"  
"Turn around…And start walking"

Emma heard fear in Jane's voice. 

She turned around, started walking, and stopped dead in her tracks.  
A soft, so soft she could hardly hear it over the crackling fire of the changed place, chiming became heard. This place was a wasteland, ash rained from the sky, a volcano smoked a few miles away. She whipped around, and immeadiately reggretted it deeply.

It was as tall as Andy times three. It had sand coloured skin, it had no eyes, black blood dripped out of its mouth. Its freakishly long torso was split down the middle. It's wound had been opened up, leaving its entrails exposed and falling out, it'd skewered the unconsious kid, through the stomache. Peanut poked his head out of Emma's dufflebag and zipped back in.

It had metal legs, it reminded Emma of a centipede, or caterpillar, it had six legs, on skewering the kid, Andy, Jane, Allison, Jason, Quintin, Ares and Emma, all stood in horror, watching the monster bring the kid, to its torn up stomace, and stuff him inside it. 

Emma's eyes glazed over, she couldn't keep the nausia down this time. She vomited, losing whatever she had what now..two days ago? She wiped her mouth.

"Come on!"

She took off running, snapping the other's out of their horrified gaze, they took off with her. Emma started to breathe heaviliy, Tally kept up fine, MaskedBandit and Isssie wrapped around his tail. Perry was on Jane's shoulder, Tie was on Jason's head, Charlie and Peanut were in Emma's dufflebag and Autumn was being carried by Quintin.

The thing made an unearthly scream, and chased them. It snaked a leg around Andy, and held him in the air. Emma grabbed her pistol fast as lightning, aim. _Crack! _It bulleted throug the air, and hit the thing in its digustingly pulsing heart, it died with a deafening shriek, letting go of Andy, it fell over.

Emma ran over to him, helping him up.

"Nice shot".


	12. Chapter 12

"you're an idiot, you know that..right? A really-REALLY TALL idiot"  
"Oh you're so sweet"  
"That's my job"

"Haha very funny, shall I call the police because a child is working?"  
"No, I cut the line"

"Oh well, I could out run you any day"  
"Prove it"  
"No"

"Chicken"

"Small fry"

"Ouch"

"Ba-gaawk"

"You're so immature, are you thirteen or five?"

"Oh, im not sure, you tell me"

"Definitely five"

"Will you guys shut up now?" Quintin asked

"I find this hilarious" Jason laughed  
"Well, at least they're enterttaining us so we can forget that.. _thing" _ Jane reasoned

"We're trying to argue over here"  
"Precicely"  
"I disaggree"  
"disagree to what, my dear?"

"Anything that you agree to"

"Look who's the immature one now"

Emma sighed

"Gimme one'a those knive's and we'll see who's talkin'"  
"Mhm, I beat you in strength and speed times ten"

"That doesn't count"

"Does so"

"I could still—"

Emma jerked over and supprised Andy, pinning him, her left arm barred over his chest, her knees were keeping his legs in place, her right hand, stabbing a imaginary knife into his chest a little higher than her arm.

"See, you just got beat by a girl"  
"Well, if you do that, I could just.."

He got up, lightly pushed her over, and placed a hand square in the middle of her chest, Emma squirmed, tugging on his arm, desperately trying to escape. "Well shit. You win"

"Told you"  
"You can let me up now"

"No"

"What?"  
"No"

"Why?"

"Because, you have to get out yourself"

"But I cant"

"Sure you can "  
"Harder said than done"

Emma squrimed more, pushing and pulling on his arm. She had an idea, it would hurt, but it could get her out. She tensed all her muscles, and rolled. Andy's hand hit the dirt, Emma stood up.

"Tooold you"  
"Psshf, shush"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Hope you don't mind me cutting in, but OW."  
Charlie's head was sticking out of Emma's duffle bag, which was still hanging loosely on her shoulder.

"Sorry"

"Apology accepted"

The land melted away, sand and water, the sky cleared, turning a cheery blue.

"hey hey, looks like a change" Andy sang  
"a beach?"  
"Yyyyup"

They walked along the tide, the sun was high in the sky. The waves lapped greedily at the shore. They're track's dissapeared soon after they were made, the waves washing them away. Peanut skittered out of Emma's bag, settling in her hood, she was still wearing tat red sweater "Um, do we have food?" Emma asked, strangely, she wasn't hungry, but felt like she needed it.

"Nope, in fact, you don't need it..strange, but, everything' strange here".


	13. Chapter 13

"Now there's some truth behind that.." Emma murmured, kicking a loose stone through the sand, the sun beating down on her back.  
"Mhm.." Andy said, idly taking apart a knife, sliding the blade out of the handle, and playing around with it.  
"You shouldn't be playing with knives young child" Jason said in a mocking tone, shoving Andy a bit and laughing.  
"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot, thanks" Andy retorted, slipping the blade back into the wood handle of the knife.

Emma's stallion, Charcoal, whinnied, his wing's spread and caught the wind, lifting him off the ground, he hovered, and a screech echoed through the beach, Charcoal was shoved roughly into the ground by an eagle vulture creature. Its massive talons dug into the flesh of the writhing Pegasus.

Emma whirled the pistol Andy'd given her a while ago and aimed, she gritted her teeth an shot. _Crack!_ she'd hit the thing in the base of the wing. She'd caught its attention, waving her arms tauntingly, it screamed at her and rushed forward, disregarding the other six kids and rushing towards Emma.

Emma gasped, and zoomed off towards some palm trees, Peanut'd sensed danger a while ago, he chirped at Emma, and leapt from her hood. He hit the ground and transformed.

His legs grew much longer, and sturdier, four feet tall. His tail grew, six feet long, and split around two feet down, It snapped at the on coming creature with new-found fangs, maybe six or seven inches long that overlapped it's jaw. Peanut's ears grew longer, and even more sensitive, three feet. His pupil dilated to a slit and turned red. His peanut-coloured fur glimmered and shone.

Peanut dodged the creature's first attack, and swung his tail, grasping the screeching bird, blood flew as it clamped down on the vulture eagle. It started to thrash between Peanut's tails's jaws. Emma took a step back, tears burned her eyes as the bird screamed and struck out on Peanut's tail, Peanut let it go.

Now the bird was focused on Peanut, it dug deep marks into his flesh around his neck and tail, dodging swiftly before Peanut could react. Emma yelled something unintelligible, sparks flew from her shoes as they came in contact with the ground propelling her forward.

Andy leapt and tackled Emma, stopping her from reaching the fighting animals.

"LET ME GO!"  
"No."  
"HE'S GONNA DIE LETMEGOLETMEGOOOO!"

Jane helped Andy hold Emma down. Peanut was thrown against a tree by the bird. Emma heard a thick _snaa-a-ap_ she stopped. She stopped working, her mind went blank. Andy let go of her, Jane following his lead. Emma stood up, she grabbed her pistol, an enraged look on her face.

She whirled around and shot three rounds of bullets into the bird. Making sure it was dead. Tears streamed down her face as she slowly walked over to the faintly breathing Peanut. She sobbed silently, falling to her knees, her hands hovered over the half dead Peanut.

"J-Jason.."  
"Yes?"  
"Come here"

Jason walked over to the still crying Emma.

"Can you help him?"  
"Im not sure..I can try"  
"Thank you"

Emma stared down at Peanut, sniffling. She was afraid to touch him, because it looked like his spine and a few ribs were broken. Jason sighed, Peanut was much bigger, and taller in his protective form than any of them. He got up, and walked over to a palm tree.

"Can you scale this, Emma?"  
"Y-Ye-s"

Emma zipped up the slender tree, only guessing what Jason would need. She plucked the long feathery leaves off of the top, and did the same with around ten others. as soon as she hit the ground on the tenth, she passed out asleep.

When Emma woke up, she was beside a sleeping Peanut, now in normal form. Jason'd done the best he could, he'd wrapped the leaves around Peanut's rib cage, keeping the in place, he'd hardened the leaves with thick brown mud. He'd done the same running down Peanut's spine.

"How long was I out?" Emma asked Quintin  
"Four changes, around one day.." He replied, gesturing to their new surroundings.

They were currently on the edge of a cliff, At the bottom she could see the tops of trees, creatures she'd never seen before prowled and flew around. She was glad they didn't look like they'd come up to where they were hiding any time soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Emma wandered over to the edge, Charlie was resting by Peanut, her leg was sttarting to get better, she could flex her toes, and put pressure on that leg. Emma's foot dangled over the edge, as she examined the tops of the trees with binocular's Jason had gave her, she sat down, both legs dangling off now, Emma heard a crack suddenly, and the world came out from under her.

She let go of the binoculars as she fell, screaming for help. Perry's blue feathers gleamed in the sunlight, he dove after her, his wings folded in, he was in his protective form. Perry tried a trick, he went into his normal form, zipping down under Emma, and transforming back into protective in seconds.

His wings caught on the air, propelling him up catching Emma, he flew up, Emma, stunned to paralzation, gasping, all she could do is breathe. She felt Perry land and she slid off of his wing, around six feet away from the edge, she saw Jane and Allison looking down at her, relief showed on their pale skin, Emma was touched, they'd been scared for her.

Jason leaned into her line of sight. "Umm.. sorry I dropped your binoculars" Emma said in a whispery voice. "Its fine, they were usless until you thought of it anyways" He brushed off the fact that those binoculars cost almost 200$ at least because of the detail shown from 400ft down was _incredible_.

A screech echoed from the cavern and everyone froze, a _huge_ creature sprung into veiw. It had bug like wings, colours shone off of them as the sunlight hit them, it had seven turquois eyes and bug like pincers. Its inner mouth was blue, its hard shell was pitch black. It had six legs, which under human standards, Emma guessed some bug took steroids and this was the result.

It had a tail. Emma had'nt noticed it until it _grew _out of the bug's back. It was wild and uncontrollable; it swept all of them off the edge. Emma shrieked as the creature's tail delivered a blow to her stomache, suddenly, the world turned and shifted, Emma grabbed a yowling Charlie, and a still unconsious Peanut, she braced herself to hit the ground.

The world exploded into white when she felt a horrible pressure, and faded to black, the pain went with her.

**-  
So I guess I should kinda start doing authors notes..?  
Maybe? I don't know ;u;  
I don't really talk much so I don't know what the point of this would be but  
yeah..  
They arent dead  
so don't worry  
im not ending this so short  
so expect more xD**


End file.
